This invention relates to a fuel cell system and more particularly to a hybrid fuel cell system including a storage battery for operating the load.
In many fuel cell systems the fuel cell is employed for generating electrical power to drive a load. Normally such systems are stationary and operated relatively continuously. There are applications, however, where the fuel cell is employed to power a load that is operated intermittently. For example, it is possible to provide an electrically powered vehicle wherein the electrical power is derived from a fuel cell. As such, the fuel cell is subject to start up and stop operations which presents problems not attendant with normal fuel cell applications. In addition, with such an application there is an advantage to employing a storage battery which can be charged and which can alternately supply additional or supplemental electric power for operating the load.
As is well known, most storage batteries operate with an electrolyte that is water based and the water is consumed by the battery during its operation. Therefore, in order to have these systems be effective, it is necessary for the operator to ensure that the electrolyte level in the battery does not become depleted.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a fuel cell system that includes a storage battery and wherein the vaporous by products from the operation of the fuel cell which contain water are condensed and supplied to the battery as needed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel cell system that is relatively maintenance free and wherein water vapors generated by the fuel cell operation are reclaimed and supplied to a storage battery.